Pájaro
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Día 2... Las vivencias de Naruto en una noche de borrachera, donde conoce a una extraña pero hermosa dama que le atrae con sonrisas y al compás de sus caderas


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PD: El sonido visualizado para este ambiente es "Singularity" en la voz de Taehyung aunque no me he basado en la letra de la misma, solo la pista.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 2 || Pájaro**

* * *

En medio de la oscuridad de la noche, el frío característico del temporal hace mella en su cuerpo que sin equilibrio se tambalea, ha consumido más alcohol del que su cuerpo puede soportar, pero no simula problema en su mente, sin importar que su vista distorsionada esta.

Ahora mismo se arrepiente de no aceptar el aventón que propuso Sai, pero si amigo estaba igual o peor que él, una clara invitación a la muerte. Con pasos descompuestos avanza por la acera en pleno centro de la ciudad, con las luces neones golpeando su rostro, haciendo una explosión de visiones graciosas en su mente que le hacen reír sin poder detenerse.

Retoma sus pasos por la vereda que podría —o no— llevarlo al lugar donde pueda tomar un taxi, con una cerveza en la mano izquierda, que poco a poco pierde su temperatura haciendo que poco a poco le parezca menos consumible, pero con la poca consciencia recuerda que dejarlo por donde sea no es una buena idea, incluso en esas horas y el barrio donde se encuentra, es probable que termine el fin de semana en una fría celda.

Ríe por cada uno de sus pensamientos, como del hecho de que ha estado solo por mucho tiempo, siendo que su versión del pasado, estaría desesperado por ser amado, entonces el remolino de sentimientos da un giro de ciento ochenta grados, dejándole varado en la tristeza que trae consigo la soledad, acarreando un par de lágrimas que no se niega en dejar escapar, pues han sido más de diez años desde que solo está, sin una pareja que en casa lo pueda esperar.

Recostado sobre la pared de un bar, ignorando a las mujeres de trabajos ancestrales, toma su cerveza tibia que quema en su garganta y le provoca arcadas, pero en su borrachera siente que sería un delito despreciarla tan solo porque él mismo le ha dejado calentar, sonríe ante tal idea y dirige su mirada hasta un callejón vacío, con apenas un toque de luz, desde el que una chica tan solo observa.

Los ojos le parecen extrañamente hermosos, son color aperlado como los collares de su mamá, con un vestido blanco de seda, su hermoso y largo cabello negro, con detalles en azul, como el extenso y brillante paisaje de la galaxia misma, como si fuese el universo. Llamó en especial su atención, la piel pálida casi muerta en contraste con la mirada llena de vida, acompañada de la bella sonrisa que, sin lugar a dudas le seducía.

Se recompuso tanto como le fue posible, dejando su botella de cerveza en la mano de alguna mujerzuela, que molesta se la lanzo cerca de la cabeza, se vio divertido ante la situación, alisó su camisa que estaba hecho un asco y se acercó seductor a la mujer, misma que tras tenerlo un par de pasos cerca, se dio la vuelta sobre sus pies, iniciando una caminata al compás de sus caderas que, a Naruto parecían llamarle.

Perdido en la bella dama frente a él, se olvidó de observar por donde es que avanzaba, estaba más interesado en la preciosa mujer que en momentos giraba su mirada hasta él, sonriendo de manera ladina, provocándole adrenalina sin saber porque.

El camino era largo pero parecía no importarle, estaba ensimismado en la mano pequeña que sobe la suya, tiraba dulcemente de él, en la mirada brillante y la sonrisa coqueta que lo mantenían en una nube de la que no quería bajar jamás. Arribaron pronto en las orillas del río, sobre el gran puente brillante se detuvo el viaje, con la suave mano que se deslizaba por su mano, en la preciosa dama de blanco que se convertía en un pájaro, y en su existencia que era solo un recuerdo, en su alma que emprendía un viaje eterno.

Naruto bendice a los enviados de la muerte, sobre todo al hermoso pájaro hecho mujer, que ha venido por él.


End file.
